Jak and Daxter: An Assassin's Promse
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: Questions arise as Jak journies with Daxter, though one constantly comes to mind. Who is this girl? The one that he keeps seeing in visions. The girl that has the same powers as himself. Meanwhile a girl named Dessary tries to find answers as well and the memory she lost long ago on that fateful night. JakxKeira
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

**Hey Guys!**

**This is a new story I'm starting. I was playing these games and this story came to me while I was playing the trilogy. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Jak and Daxter: An Assassin's Promise**

**Prologue: New Beginning's**

"Mar! Dessary! Let's go!" yelled a woman with long blonde hair and tips of green.

Two children ran greeting the woman. The boy had what looked like mostly green hair, though at the top there were signs of blonde poking through. He had striking blue eyes that were the same as the woman. The girl standing beside him had the same shade of blonde as the young woman, though throughout her hair there where streaks of green running through. When she looked up the girl revealed her crystal like eyes. They were the clearest blue.

"Your father is waiting come on."

"But Mama Mar and I were having fun playing. Can't we stay out a little longer?" the young girl whinned.

Mar nodded in agreement, he wanted to continue playing with his twin sister. Granted the two got into more trouble than he would have liked but he didn't mind it one bit either. He loved his sister.

"You can play later. We don't want to keep your father waiting too long. You know how he can get when he's kept waiting."

"Alright Mama." Dessary sighed.

The group walked through the town called Spargus. Dessary liked the town and same as her brother but she was always curious about what the Haven looked like. She remembered her father talking about it and the stories he would tell. Though he would never say why they couldn't go there either.

They walked into the palace, where they all lived, and entered the throne room. There waiting was a muscular man. He had a harsh look to himself but Mar and Dessary knew the truth behind the looks, especially Dessary.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

Dessary ran and leapt into her father's arms, while Mar stayed behind with his mother.

"Hello there princess. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes I did but Mama said you were waiting so we came right away."

"That was very good of you."

The man looked over to the woman and smiled. His eyes then landed on his son. He worried about the boy, he was too quiet for his own good. When he spoke his first words long ago he was happy to hear that it was him he was calling for. Though now Mar kept to himself, only letting Dessary in.

"Sig is up ahead. I was making arrangements with him. I think I will send him away to the Haven." He told the woman.

"You think this is a wise decision Damas? We all know what could happen."

"It will be fine my love. You'll see."

The woman nodded and didn't press any further.

"Alright my little desert flower. How about you and Mar go off to bed."

"Awe but daddy can't we play a little more?" she asked.

Damas sighed and caved into the little girl.

"Alright but why don't you go with Sig for a bit. He'll want to see you both before you leave."

"Okay daddy! Come on Mar!"

Mar quickly followed after his sister with a big smile on his face. He knew that his parents worried about him because he chose not to speak too much. However there was really no need for it. Des was there for him and he didn't really need anyone else in.

"I wonder why Sig is going to Haven." Dessary asked.

Mar finally decided to speak up after they were out of range of their parents.

"Maybe dad is finally going to let us go. Sig usually goes out and makes sure it's safe before we go anywhere." Mar spoke.

"That's true. I wonder if we will get to go with him then! Wouldn't that be fun brother? We could finally see what the Haven is like."

"Yeah."

The siblings arrived at Sig's and found no one home. Dessary paused not knowing where else to look. She then turned to Mar who was looking around himself.

"I wonder where he went." Dessary whispered.

She then walked out the door and started calling for Sig, though she didn't receive an answer back.

"Maybe we should go back home then sis."

"Not yet. Let's look around outside. He might be working on something." She said.

The two then hurried outside and walked out a bit. As they walked they found themselves out in the desert. Mar was getting worried so he tried suggesting going home again. Though Dessary wouldn't have it. So the two kept on and after an hour she finally agreed to go home.

When the two walked back they saw some strange people walking their way. Dessary tried to make out what they were wearing and realized that it wasn't the wastelanders that guarded the palace. She looked to her brother who dragged her behind some rocks. They listened as the group talked.

"What are we even doing out in this precursor forsaken land?" one man asked.

"That is what Praxis wanted and so that is what we are going to do. Now shut up and keep moving."

Dessary looked back over to Mar.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"We have to tell dad. Remember he said to tell him if we saw anyone that looked suspicious."

"But Mar we can't go out in the open. We'll have to find a way around them so they don't see us."

Mar looked around and saw there was rocks lined up that lead back into Spargus. He pointed to them and his sister nodded her head. The two then quickly and quietly made their way behind the rocks, careful to not let the guards see them. Unfortunately before they could step foot into the city, one of the guards spotted then and yelled.

Dessary's heart nearly stopped and she froze. Mar acted quickly and grabbed his sister's hand, then sprinted into the city, trying to get away. No one appeared to be in the streets so the two kept running. They hid back in an alley and waited as the soldier's ran passed. The two then made a dead sprint for the palace but before they could make another move, Dessary was picked up by one of the men. Mar's eyes widened and fear set into his mind and for the first time in a long time he spoke up to someone other than his twin.

"Put her down!" he yelled.

The man smirked and another one of them came up and knocked him out. Dessary screamed for her brother but it was futile. The guard was fed up with her screaming and feared someone would hear them, so he knocked out the girl. The last thing Dessary remembered seeing was her brother in the arms of what she now knew was the enemy.

When she awoke she was lying beside Mar. He was still out cold and she looked around trying to find out where they were. She knew from the start they were no longer in Spargus, the weather was far too cold to be the warm city. She got up and saw they were in a small bedroom. When she got to the door she could hear men talking.

"What should we do with them?"

"They are the children of the great Damas. Surely they must possess the same quality as him. We'll try to harness their powers and use it against him."

Dessary's eyes widened when she heard them. Quickly she looked for a way to escape. Though she couldn't figure out anything as her mind was running a mile a minute. She stopped when she heard the door start to open. Quickly Dessary laid back down beside her brother, hoping they would still think she was out cold like him.

Luck happened to be on her side as they entered and stupidly left the door wide open. She heard them leave down the hall and quickly Dessary jumped up, grabbing her brother and racing down the hall. While she ran she felt her brother start to move. A few seconds later, Mar finally was fully awake.

She sat him down and told him to keep moving. He simply followed her order as they raced through the halls. When she came to what looked like the main room of the building, she saw a door that lead outside. The girl looked around and saw no one was around, so she hurried to the door. Mar followed behind her, he was looking around to make sure no one saw them. Though he was able to hear footsteps coming from down the right hall.

"Sis, someone's coming." Mar whispered.

"I got it come on." She said.

The two ran out the door quickly shutting it behind them. They raced throw the city, not knowing what direction they were going, however anywhere was better than there. As they ran, they accidently ran right into a man on the street.

"I'm sorry." Dessary said as she quickly got up again.

"It's fine." The man said and turned looking at the children.

Mar was about to grab his sister and keep running but the man stopped them before he could.

` "What are you two running from?" he asked.

"I'm not sure someone kidnapped us and took us in that building. I heard them saying something about using us, so I acted as if I was still asleep beside my brother. They left the door opened and we ran, not bothering to look back."

"I see then come with me."

"Why should we?" Dessary argued.

"They'll catch you again soon enough if you aren't careful. I'll take you to the underground, you'll be safe there."

Dessary and Mar nodded and followed the man down to the underground. They were met by several men that looked rather beat up. They were lead into another small room and Dessary's heart started beating fast again. Not sure whether they would need to flee again.

"You're safe here. We'll see if we can get you two back home."

"You know where our home is?" Dessary asked.

"That's what you are going to tell me. What sector do you live in?"

Mar finally stepped in not liking how his sister was being interrogated.

"We don't even know where we are." Mar said.

"So you can talk. You're in Haven city."

The two's eyes widened, then turned to look at each other.

"What's wrong?"

Dessary spoke up this time, knowing that he wouldn't like her answer.

"We don't live here. We're from Spargus."

The man's eyes widened when he heard her answer.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been trying to figure that out! We were at home and saw strange people, tried to get back home, then we were caught, knocked out, then woke up here."

The man paused trying to think about why exactly the guards would take children away from home. Then it dawned on him.

"What are your names and who is your father?" he asked.

"My name is Dessary and this is my twin Mar. Damas is our father, why is that important?"

The man's eyes widened again, realizing now why they had been taken away from home.

"You have to leave now. I'll try to get you home."

"Wait, maybe Sig's here he can take us home." Mar said.

"I don't know a Sig."

The twin's sighed hoping they would be home soon enough.

Meanwhile Damas and his wife just got word that their children had been taken by the Krimzon Guard. Damas was beyond furious, he had called Sig and asked when he last saw his children. He didn't expect Sig's answer to be the day before, thinking that he might have sent the children home.

"You haven't seen them today?" he asked.

"No why?"

"They were going over to your home."

"I was out in the town. I haven't seen the two cherries in some time."

Damas was now both furious and terrified. His children were captured and taken away, most likely the Haven. Now he doesn't even know where to start.

"Damas we can send a few wastelanders out into the city to search for them. I'll go as well." His wife said.

"No you are staying here. I don't need to lose you as well." Damas answered.

"I'm going either way. They're my children too. I might find them quicker than the rest."

"I'll go with her. We'll find them." Sig answered.

"Fine but go quickly." Damas ordered.

The twins hurried as they were lead through the town by the unknown man. He never gave a name or a hint as to who he was. He took them to an older man that lived in the house not far from the entrance to the underground.

"I need you to take them. They need to go to Spargus."

The old man sighed and looked at the children.

"Alright but you owe me for this."

"Come on kids."

As they followed the older man, they were unaware they were being followed. The KG were on their trail and shot down the old man. Dessary froze again not knowing what else to do. Mar on the other hand thought quickly grabbing his sister's hand and ran.

They made it to the outskirts when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mar! Dessary! Thank the precursors''!"

They looked up and saw their mother.

"Mama!" Des screamed as she ran into her arms.

Mar breathed a sigh of relief. Then noticed the KG still coming towards them. Their mother noticed this as well and hurried them towards a forest. There they saw an old hut at the top of a trail of bridges.

"Des, Mar go up to the hut. There's a sage there he'll know what to do."

"But Mama what about you?" Dessary asked.

"Just go quickly!"

Mar ran with his sister, racing up towards the old hut. As he was about to make another turn the bridge began to shake. The young prince turned to look down and saw his mother fighting with two other people. The man wore a blue shirt and off white pants. On his shoulder was something orange that looked like some kind of animal. The woman wasn't very visible. She wore clothing similar to what their mother used to wear when she went out on jobs. The hood hid her face and hair, not allowing the boy to see her face.

The three fought against the KG, when some ran off to the other side, their mother ran after them. Meanwhile the man and woman ran up the bridge. Then the orange creature began to shout at Mar and his sister.

"Keep going guys!" he yelled.

Mar froze but his sister began to lead the way, though Mar was still in the lead when he came out of it. As they ran and turned another corner, the ground began to shake once again. This time though it was far stronger. Mar felt his sister's hand slipping and he tried to pull her with him but his sister's hand slipped from his.

"Sister!" he yelled.

He noticed she was barely holding onto the ledge of the bridge. Mar went to help her but the man came and picked him up. The woman then ran towards the girl as he watched his sister fall. The woman jumped down after her.

"Dessary!" Mar screamed.

"Sister!" the man screamed at the same time as Mar.

The two watched as the girls fell, no one could get to the edge in time to see what happened. The man picked up Mar while the orange creature kept talking to the man.

"Shouldn't we go back? What about her?"

"We have to keep moving." The man simply said.

Mar looked at the man and could see a tear escape one of his eyes. The child kept quiet, he knew what he was feeling, only hoping by some miracle Dessary made it.

They made it to the old sage who had a portal going, the man sat the boy on the strange vehicle. He patted the boys head.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see." He whispered.

Mar nodded and the sage quickly jumped on with him and flew them through the portal. As they went through the portal the boy began to feel exhausted and he began to shut his eyes.

"Maybe its best that you don't remember these events young one." He managed to hear the sage whisper.

As Mar began to close his eyes, the only image that displayed before the darkness took him was his twin smiling at him. Then everything went black.

**Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you think and if you like please fav and follow. **

**~wolvesfinalden**


	2. Chapter 1: Their Journey Begins

**Hello Everyone!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. If you like it please don't forget to fav or follow. Also leave a review letting me know what you think. Thank you all so much and thanks for reading.**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Jak and Daxter: An Assassin's Promise**

**Chapter 1: Their Journey Begins**

Years passed by, a young boy with spikey blonde hair sat on the fisher man's boat. His eyes still the same striking blue, with his brows a shade of green. The roots of his hair still showed the green he had once had but had quickly turned to a blonde. He sat on the boat waiting for his best friend Daxter, who was now running down to the docks.

The boy had bright orange hair and a bit of an overbite, showing his buck teeth. He was shorter than the blonde boy but was more outspoken.

"Jak why do you always have to come up with these kinds of ideas huh?" Daxter complained.

Jak simply laughed, he knew it was as much of his idea as it was his best friends. They were headed out to the island that Samos, the green sage had told them about. He had always told them that they were not permitted to go to the island but that's what made it more interesting to the two teens. As soon as Daxter jumped in the boat, Jak let it set sail. They reached the island and saw it wasn't much of anything. Dark and gloomy were the only words Jak could use to describe the place, why Samos said it was forbidden was beyond him.

The two walked around and heard someone speaking. The two hid behind two jagged rocks and looked down on the meeting below. Jak listened but hardly cared what they were talking about, same went for Daxter as he walked away.

"Stupid sage. Nothing's here dark and gloomy is all it is!" Daxter half shouted.

Jak shook his head and watched as Daxter tripped over something.

"Stupid precursor junk! That Samos is always going on about it. Where did they go? Why did they build this crap!" he shouted, then threw the object over to Jak.

As soon as it landed in Jak's hands the item began glowing. Daxter was still going on a rant when he saw the dark eco below them.

"What is this dark ooze? Yuck!" Daxter said.

It was then that Daxter noticed the object glowing in Jak's hands.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Daxter said obnoxiously.

Jak simply just shook his head as a I don't know. Then noticed that something was coming up behind them. The monster appeared and Jak quickly looked to the object and threw it at the monster. When it landed it exploded causing the two boys to fly backwards. Jak stopped in time before he fell into the eco below, however Daxter wasn't so lucky. The boy fell into the pool below. Jak heard him fall and went to grab him but he wasn't quick enough. Jak looked in the eco desperately to find a sign of his friend but nothing came.

Suddenly a flash came to his mind. He saw a small girl fall off what looked like a cliff and heard someone screaming for her. Though she continued to fall before she hit the ground, Jak was brought out of it when he heard Daxter again. Jak sighed in relief when he heard his voice but was shocked when Daxter climbed out.

"What the hell was that for?!" Daxter yelled.

Though Jak wasn't concerned about that at the moment as he stared at the boy. He was no longer human. Now he was shorter and had orange fur and a tail. Though he still had his goggles.

"What?" Daxter asked.

Then he finally noticed what was wrong with him. He saw orange and noticed he had fur.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed as he noticed this.

Jak simply covered his ears as he was trying to figure out what had happened.

"No it's okay. I'm fine. Totally fine." Daxter said.

Daxter then noticed that he also had a tail and finally he lost it again.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed and jumped up on Jak, grabbing his shirt.

'Samos is going to have our heads for this.' Jak thought.

* * *

Far away from Jak and Daxter. A young girl walked through the forest. She had blonde hair with green streaks and was wearing combat boots with skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She also had goggles on her head and wore black gloves. She had been living in the village nearby, though she knew she wasn't from here. Her memory was gone but she knew that this wasn't home.

"Dessary!" a voice called.

She turned to see the man she grew to know as a father walk towards her. Always referring to him as father, who else could she turn to?

"Hello father, what is it?" she asked.

"I need you to head out and find the red sage. He's been gone for quite some time. Here take these power cells with you. I'm sure you'll need them."

"Oh father I can't take these from you."

"No dear it's fine. Besides you'll have more use for them then myself." He said with a bright smile.

Dessary smiled taking the power cells. She placed them into her bag she carried and smiled at him.

"Alright I'll be off then father. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Dessary said with a wink.

Her father laughed shaking his head.

"That's supposed to be my line dear! Good Luck!" he called back to her.

Dessary then left her village, making her way through the trail.

* * *

Jak and Daxter slowly walked into Samos' hut. Though the second they took a step in the old sage heard them.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"We were-" Daxter started to say before he was interrupted by the sage.

"Wait let me guess, you two went to Misty Island after I told you not to."

"That's right then we-"Daxter tried to say again.

"Then Daxter you finally took a much needed bath but this time it was in dark eco. Though I have to say the change is a better one."

Daxter growled at his comment, while Jak just chuckled.

"Well if you want to change back I can't help you there. You will have to find Sage Gol. Though I can't help you there either because all the other sages haven't had their portals turned on in a long time. Though if you could travel to the different places and turn on their portals we can figure out what has been going on."

Just then a young girl came in with blue/green hair.

"You'll have to go north and to do that you'll need a zoomer that can with stand the heat from the pass. Luckily I happen to be working on such a thing at this very moment." She said.

Jak smiled, the girl's name was Keira. She was Samos' daughter and Jak and Daxter's childhood friend. Keira was always a handy mechanic and could develop a lot of new equipment including the zoomer. Though Jak had developed a huge crush on Keira since they were young and now he was sure he was in love with her.

"Hey there sweet stuff." Daxter said. "How about a date with orange lightening."

"I don't date animals." Keira said with a smile and turned to Jak with a smile.

"If you can get enough power cells, we could get the zoomer up and running. How about going around the village. They'll be sure to have some in exchange for some precursor orbs."

Jak nodded and smiled.

"A demanding job but not a bad one for a brave adventurer." Keira said looking at Jak.

Jak smiled at her.

"Yeah good thing we got one right here." Daxter said pointing to himself.

"Yeah right." Keira said.

Jak then grabbed Daxter and pulled him towards the village before Samos could yell at them to get out of his hut. They walked around the village collecting orbs to trade for the power cells. Not to mention unblocking Samos' green eco vents earning them another power cell in return. Once they finished scouting the village and the forbidden forest, they came across a precursor robot.

Jak exchanged 120 orbs each for the power cells and got two power cells out of the deal. Soon enough they had enough to power up Keira's zoomer. Jak hurried to the pass and met Keira who was setting up the zoomer.

"Good job guys, that should be enough to power up the zoomer. Just make sure you don't over heat it. Make sure when you get to the blue sage's hut that you turn on the portal so daddy and I can meet you there." Keira said.

She then walked off back to her father's hut leaving the two to go through the passage. Jak got on the zoomer and kept in mind not to be too reckless since Keira would get pissed off if anything bad happened to it.

* * *

Dessary made it to what seemed to be the red sage's hut. She looked around noticing all his things thrown on the ground. She then came across two strange people talking with what looked like the red sage completely knocked out.

"All we have left now is the yellow and the green sage. This was far too easy, figures they would be too weak against our dark eco powers." The woman said.

Dessary kept hidden as she listened to them. Quietly the teen hurried to the pathway that would lead to the yellow sage's hut. She had to get to him in time to warn him of the two people. When she got to the pathway she noticed she needed a zoomer to cross.

"Damn, now what." She cursed.

She looked around the area and saw a zoomer in good enough shape to ride. Dessary hurried over to it and noticed the heat shield was just strong enough to get her to the other end.

"This will have to work, just have to make sure I get there in one shot." She said to herself.

Dessary then got on the zoomer turning it on. She quickly crossed the passage, leaving the zoomer safely on the other side. Then the teen quickly ran to the yellow sage's hut. When she got there she found him trying to turn on his portal.

"Yellow sage!" she yelled.

The yellow sage quickly turned to see Dessary standing in the door way. She was out of breath when she tried to speak again.

"What is it young one?" he asked.

"Dark eco sages. They took the other two sages. I think they are coming after you next. I saw them at the red sages hut and he was knocked out when I got there." She explained.

"We must hurry then, who else do they have?" he asked her.

"So far they have the blue and red sages. You and the green sage are left."

"I must send a warning to Samos then. Once I do that we'll get out of here." He told her.

He went to the portal and went to turn it on but before he could they heard someone coming. Quickly the yellow sage threw the girl in the corner covering her up so they couldn't see her.

"Hello yellow sage. It's been a while hasn't it?" the man spoke.

"You! What have you done! No good can come of the dark eco. You of all people should know that." The yellow sage yelled.

"Oh but it can be controlled and now we can take over this world. At least with the help of all of the sages power that is."

"As if we would ever willingly help you."

"Funny, sound just like the others. However they were all taken and will help me whether they like it."

They then attacked the yellow sage. The yellow sage fought back but was out numbered. Dessary was about to come out to help, when she caught the sage's eyes. He quickly shook his head, Dessary stopped her movement and watched helplessly as they stole away the yellow sage.

"Three down one to go." The woman said.

"We'll wait here for the green sage. He will be here soon enough, I think he has a young boy out trying to stop us. How foolish of him." The man spoke.

With that the two disappeared, leaving Dessary alone. She came out and tried to figure out what to do. They had mentioned that someone was out trying to stop them with the green sage.

"Perhaps I should leave small warnings in the huts. Father would know what to do, but I can't drag him into this." Dessary said to herself.

She looked around the area, noticing that they made it clear that there was no struggle, no evidence. So the girl did what she could throwing things to the ground and arranging them to look like the struggle that had just happened.

"There hopefully they'll understand that. I can't go back to the passage since the zoomer's shield is almost out. Though there it did look like there was a struggle, so that should be enough to warn them before they get here."

Dessary then walked out of the hut and saw the two standing in front of a door. They walked through it, she quickly followed after them, knowing full well that she might get caught.

'Whoever you are please come quickly. It won't be long before they have enough power to destroy everything as we know it.'

* * *

Jak and Daxter beat the monster that was attacking the village of the blue sage. Once passed there Keira had another zoomer ready for them to take across the mountain pass that would send them to the red sages place. They made it there with ease and quickly ran into the hut, turning on the portal so Samos and Keira could come through.

After they both arrived, Keira walked around and saw how messy the place was. She looked to Jak and her father.

"It looks like there was some kind of struggle here. Could the sages have been kidnapped?" she asked.

Before anyone could answer two figures showed up in midair. Jak stood in front of Keira and Daxter when he felt the threat. He glared at them as they began to speak.

"It wasn't much of struggle. The old man barely made the effort." The woman spoke.

"Gol and Mia, what do you two think you are doing?" Samos demanded.

"We are going to make this world a better place. A place filled with the power of dark eco." Gol said.

"You should know better than anyone that dark eco can't be properly controlled. I warned you both what it would do to you." Samos told them.

"But it can be controlled Samos and it has made us both stronger than ever before." Gol told them.

"Yeah but have you looked in a mirror lately? You look hideous!" Daxter teased.

Jak scooted Daxter back, not wanting his best friend to be attacked for it.

The two simply ignored Daxter and continued on.

"The other three sages are helping us at this very moment and soon so will you Samos." Mia said.

"Against their wills I bet." Samos muttered.

"Though I have to say that girl made things difficult. Though she will be put to good use as well." Gol said.

"What girl?" Samos asked.

"None of your business Samos, however it might be to your interest to know that she can channel eco as well. I've never seen something like that before. We'll put her to good use." Mia spoke, she then looked over at Jak then to Gol.

"Interesting. She almost likes identical to you boy." Gol said.

Jak glared at them.

"You won't get away with this." Keira said to them.

"We'll see about that." Mia said.

Finally the two disappeared leaving the group.

"I wonder what girl they were talking about." Keira said looking at her father.

"They said she has eco abilities, meaning she might be like you Jak. Another thing to add to the list. We'll have to make sure we get to them and stop them." Samos said.

"Wait wasn't that the Gol that was supposed to change me back?! I'm doomed." Daxter sighed.

"This isn't about you anymore Daxter now do us all a favor and shut that mouth of yours!" Samos shouted.

"I'll get to work on a zoomer so you can get over to the yellow sage's hut. Same thing as before, make sure you turn on the portal when you get there. Might want to check this place out as well. We'll need more power cells to start the zoomer up." Keira said.

Jak and Daxter both nodded and turned, walking out of the red sage's hut. As they walked Jak had another vision.

He saw a girl around his age, she was in another village. He saw her talk to a man and then leave. The next flash came and brought her to this place. There he could see what she had seen. Gol and Mia had the red sage and he was unconscious. When the vision changed again she was at the yellow sage's hut. There she was talking to the yellow sage but then she was shoved in a corner and watched as Gol and Mia took the yellow sage away.

Once again the vision changed and she was standing in a huge room with some kind of robot at the center. Looking up he saw the sages in cages and one was left empty. The next thing he knew everything was black and when he opened his eyes he was back where he was. Daxter climbed up on his shoulder looking at him funny.

"You okay there buddy?" he asked.

Jak simply nodded. Whoever this girl was, it was clear they were both connected in some way he just had no idea why or how yet.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know almost all of the first game is crunched into this one chapter but most of this story takes place in Jak 2 and Jak 3. So I apologize for that. Let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading.**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	3. Chapter 2: The End of Gol and Mia

**Hello Everyone!**

**Yes I'm still here but busy as ever. My other stories will be updated soon I promise. Anyway here is chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoy.**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Jak and Daxter: An Assassin's Promise**

**Chapter 2: The End of Gol and Mia**

Jak and Daxter were traveling through Spider Cave, trying to collect as many power cells as they could. The last thing they had to do in the cave was destroy the dark eco crystals. Jak easily found all except for one of them. Daxter wasn't much help with trying to find them, so Jak was on his own for the most part. Searching through the cave he came to the darkest part of it all. He remembered going through here before but to be on the safe side, he went through it again.

"Jak, why are we going through here again?" Daxter whined.

The teen didn't give an answer and just kept on moving. Jak turned a corner and was about to keep on going, until he noticed a pond beside him. He walked over to the water and looked down inside. He smiled when he saw the last dark eco crystal. He scooted Daxter off his shoulder, then dove down into the water. When he reached the crystal, he quickly struck it causing it to blink rapidly. Jak then quickly swam to the top of the water, once he reached the top he heard the explosion the crystal left.

"Way to go there buddy, wonder if it will give us a power cell. That was all of them right?" Daxter asked.

Jak nodded and looked as a power cell shot out of the water and landed right at his feet. He smiled and picked up the cell, tucking it away into his bag.

"Alright now let's get out of this cave. It's giving me the creeps!" Daxter said as he crawled back up on his best friends shoulder.

The two boys then quickly made their way through the cave, making their way back to where Keira and Samos were waiting.

* * *

_Dessary found herself somewhere dark, she couldn't see anything. She began to walk around trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was seeing three sages in cages and there was still one empty one left. While in her thoughts she didn't notice that the world around her was changing._

_ When the girl snapped out of her thoughts she noticed she was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a city, a run down one at that. Slowly she began to walk as she took in the sights. Everything seemed to be falling apart in this place._

_ Dessary stopped as she saw someone approaching her._

_ "Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I am?" she asked._

_ Unfortunately Dessary didn't get a response instead, the man passed through her completely almost as if she was not even there. The teen gasped when it happened and tried to keep calm. She kept moving trying to shrug off what she just experienced. _

_ She walked until she came to a huge building. She looked up and saw a picture on it, assuming that this must be the person that runs this forsaken place. Before she entered she heard someone running, turning her head she saw a little boy and a little girl. The girl pulled the boy as they ran away from the building._

_ Dessary hurried and followed close behind them. The two children stopped when someone seemed to offer a way to safety. She watched for a moment and then the surroundings started to change once again. She was standing on a bridge and watched as the little boy yelled out for the little girl. She was slipping off the side. Dessary was about to go jump after her, when someone else did instead. She watched as the person dressed in black uniform with red strips lining the edges of the outfit and a hood that covered their face, jump down after the girl. The teen tried to call out for them but as she did everything started to go black once again. _

She snapped her eyes opened and realized that what had happened had to have been a dream. She was still catching her breath when she realized she was chained to a wall. The room was pitch black giving her no clue as to where she was or even how she got here. The only thing that made things visible was the little bit of light coming from the window in front of her.

Looking out she saw the same room she was in before but this time instead of just three sages, all four were now suspended in the cages. She gasped when she saw this and tried to figure out how she could free herself, in order to help the sages. Sadly, she couldn't find anything that could help her alone. Sighing she hung her head low hoping that someone out there would help the eco sages, even if they never got to her.

* * *

Jak and Daxter finally made it across the passage to where the eco sage resided. In the hut they found the portal but they also noticed that the place was completely trashed. As Jak took in the surroundings his vision started to change again and the so did the scenery around him.

_Jak looked around and saw that the room was now clean, everything seemed to be in its place. Not only was that but there standing in the center of the room none other than the yellow sage himself. He seemed to be looking over his portal, still shut off at the moment, mumbling to himself about what was wrong._

_ He then heard someone behind him. Jak didn't have enough time to turn before the girl entered the room. She stood in front of Jak as she bent down trying to catch her breath. Then suddenly her head shot up as the sage began asking her questions._

_ "What's wrong my dear?" he asked her._

_ "You have to get out of here. These two people are taking the sages, I'm not sure why but I know they are coming after you next. They already have the red and the blue sages." She explained._

_ "Right my dear but first we must warn the green sage." He said turning to his portal._

_ As he was about to turn it, Jak heard someone else approaching. When he turned back to the girl and the yellow sage, he noticed that everyone was now gone. He ran out of the hut and saw that it was none other than Gol and Mia. They had the yellow sage knocked out and were entering through some kind of huge door._

_ When Jak noticed the girl was still missing, he went back into the hut and noticed something else strange. The room that was a complete mess when himself and Daxter had gotten there, was still as clean as it was when he first came into the vision. Jak looked around the place, trying to find a sign of the girl._

_ In a matter of minutes the girl came out of hiding and did as Jak had done. Running out and saw Gol and Mai holding the yellow sage seconds before the doors behind them closed. Jak heard her mutter a curse and went back in the room. He couldn't quite make out her words but without warning she began throwing books to the ground and anything else she could get her hands on. Soon the room looked exactly as Jak had found it. _

_ The scene then changed once again, bringing Jak to the same door that Gol and Mia had entered. He watched as the girl tried to open the door, when nothing work she held her hand to the door and shut her eyes. Suddenly the door opened without question and she quickly entered. Jak ran behind her and saw three of the four sages locked away in cages. He noticed that she saw it as well but her gaze had fallen on the still empty cage. _

_ Before the girl could move, Jak noticed Mia coming up behind her. Jak tried to call out to her but nothing would come from his mouth. The girl was then knocked out and Mia started at her form. _

_ "Gol what are we to do with this one?" she asked him._

_ "She has some kind of channeling abilities almost like the sages. Put her inside the robot we can use her power to control it as well." Gol said._

_ Jak was about to follow them but the vision disappeared and everything was black once again._

Jak came back to and saw the room as it had been when they had arrived. He looked at Daxter who was staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"You alright there Jak?" he asked.

The teen simply nodded and went over to the portal. He looked around and found the switch, turning on the portal. Keira was the first one that came through, however Samos failed to show. Daxter was about to ask why but Keira got to it before he could even mouth his words.

"Jak they took daddy. I didn't know what to do." She paused.

Jak had never seen Keira like this before. She always had some kind of plan, always kept collected but now Jak was the one that had to stay calm. The girl looked up to his eyes and right away Jak knew what to do.

"Jak please you have to get him back. You have to get them all back." Keira begged.

The boy hugged her to calm her down a bit. He then turned to Daxter, who was standing between the two at the moment. Daxter quickly crawled back up on Jak's shoulder and let him lead the way out of the hut. Jak went over to the same door the girl had gone through not long ago. Remembering what she had done, he put his hand to the door and closed his eyes. For a brief moment nothing happened. Daxter was about to say something when the door began opening on its own. Jak felt the movement and then took his hand off of the door.

The boys were about to step through to the other side but they were stopped when Keira took a step in front of them.

"Jak please be careful. Same to you Daxter. We don't know how powerful Gol and Mia are but I know you two can do it." She said.

After she was done she stepped aside and watched the boys step through to the door.

* * *

Dessary looked around trying to find a way out. She had about given up hope, until she noticed the door of the room began to open. Down below she saw a boy with an orange creature on his shoulder. She smiled when she realized that this was the boy Gol and Mia were speaking of. She hear them talking about him as they plotted above her. They were confident that they could destroy him but Dessary was no fool. She could easily detect the bit of doubt in their voices as they spoke.

She watched as he talked to the green sage, who was suspended in the center of the room. Finally the boy ran off into another room. She lost track of him for a while until she noticed he appeared again, this time he was by the blue sage. Easily the boy freed him and the blue sage went to work on using his eco to try and destroy the machine she now resided in. From what she could tell it was slowly weakening the robot and the best part about this whole situation was the fact that Gol and Mia weren't here.

Dessary couldn't help but smirk. The two had foolishly left the place unguarded. The only thing stopping the boy down below were the puzzle like bridges, as far as she could see anyway.

* * *

Jak and Daxter had freed the first sage and were now walking up to the red sage. He waited patiently as Jak pulled the switch that freed him. Once he was free he thanked the boys and went into the air, shooting his eco at the robot in the room.

"Come on Jak! Two down, two to go!" Daxter yelled.

Jak nodded and hopped down and made his way to the next sage. He carefully made his way up to the yellow sage. Trying is best to not be knocked off by the moving platforms. Once he got there he once again pulled the switch. The yellow sage did as the others and went to work on the robot. All they had to do now was free Samos.

As Jak was about to jump down again, he noticed that he felt another presence in the area. Looking around he couldn't see anyone else other than Samos in the cage. He was about to push it aside when he felt it again. For a moment he thought it might be either Gol or Mia but he knew it wasn't when he didn't feel uneasy. He looked around again and found his eyes resting on the robot in the center of the room.

"Hey Jak you okay?" Daxter asked.

Jak ignored him as he stared at the robot. Someone was in there against their will. The teen hurried and went over to Samos and set him free. Once the green sage was free the teen again turned over to the robot once again and began walking towards it when he was stopped by Samos.

"Boy what do you think you are doing?" he asked him.

"He's been acting like this since we freed the sage before you. I think he's finally knocked a screw loose." Daxter said.

Ignoring both of them for now he turned his attention to the robot. He closed his eyes as he started to feel another vision hit him again.

_When he opened his eyes again he was standing in a dark room. Looking around the only thing giving a bit of light was the window in front of him. He heard someone behind him and there he could make out the shape of a girl. He went to touch her but she spoke instead._

_ "Funny, you can see what I can see, can't you?" she asked him _

_ Jak slowly nodded not sure what was happening._

_ "I know about as much about this as you do. I'm sorry I wish I could be of more help to you. However, now you have to go back to where you were. Gol and Mia are approaching this place now. They are planning on using this robot to get rid of you and that orange creature that was with you. Once you're out of the way they'll try and take over this world. I'll do what I can from in here to help but I fear you are on your own for this." She said to him._

_ For the first time Jak finally found the need to speak, something felt familiar about her and he wanted to know more._

_ "Who are you?" Jak whispered._

_ His voice was loud enough that the girl in front of him was able to make out what he said. He could see a smile appear on her face and waited for her to answer his question._

_ "My name is Dessary. Though my name is all I know before my father found me but now is not the time for this. You have a job to do and I promise we'll meet again someday." She said._

_ Jak went to reach for her but everything was beginning to become darker and he felt himself being pulled away from where Dessary was._

Jak opened his eyes and found himself by Daxter and Samos. He looked up to Samos who was staring at him with an interested expression.

"What did you see Jak my boy?" he asked him.

The boy simply lowered his head. He may have been willing to find his voice to confront Dessary but not to Samos. Something about her made him want to speak again even though he couldn't remember the reason why he never spoke in the first place.

"I see in time boy. Now we have a more important job to do. Gol and Mia are approaching." Samos said as used his eco with the other sages, resulting in the damage of the robot.

Gol and Mia then appeared and were angered at what they found. They quickly powered up the robot and sprung it to life. The robot flew into the air escaping the room they were in. Jak looked over to Samos who was still looking to the place they had left.

"You two need to hurry and stop them before they destroy the world." Samos ordered.

Jak nodded and ran with Daxter on his shoulder. He hoped on a platform and followed the robot outside. The floating platform brought them to another platform, where the robot was hovering by. Jak landed on the ground and stared at the robot. Daxter seemed a bit worried but Jak knew what he had to do, a new determination came to him, not to save just the world but to save the girl he saw locked away inside.

* * *

Dessary felt the robot fly up and finally stop. She quickly looked out and saw the boy and the orange creature glaring at her. She knew then that Gol and Mia activated the robot but she could also sense how weak the robot go thanks to the sages. She smiled and decided to fulfill her promise to the boy below.

The girl gathered her power and left eco for him to use against the robot. First she let the blue eco leave her, leaving her feeling a little weak. She looked below and saw him using it without hesitation. She smiled knowing what to do next.

She hurried and left him yellow eco to use as well. Eventually she felt the robot losing and on the inside she could tell it was starting to fall completely apart.

Jak was out of breath. He knew that Dessary was helping him by leaving eco to use, Daxter on the other hand was still under the impression that it had been the sages but Jak knew better. The sages hadn't made it outside of that building yet so they couldn't possibly be the ones helping them.

Jak saw the smoke leave the robot showing that it was almost broken apart. He looked around the area and panicked when he found no more eco to use. Daxter noticed this as well and started screaming in Jak's ear how unfair this was. Though while Daxter was screaming Jak felt the platform they were standing on begin to shake. He looked up and saw something forming in the center of it all.

Dessary was doing her best at focusing her eco into one spot for Jak to use. She knew there was only one way to stop the dark eco sages and that was light eco. So she tried her best at forming the eco, right now it seemed to be working but she was using a bit of the boy's energy as well. Hoping that it would be enough to stop the two for good.

When she opened her eyes she smiled at the sight, she saw what he was doing and the boy absorbed the eco. She watched as he stood up and shot the eco at her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact to hit. When it did she tried desperately to break free of her restraints. Finally they broke off of her and she tried to find a way out. She looked at the window once again and decided that was her best chance. She backed up and ran full speed at the window. When she made contact with the glass it completely shattered and she fell out of the window.

As she fell she tried to reach out for something but found she couldn't reach anything. Dessary's mind was racing as she fell, finally she gave up and closed her eyes, waiting for her body to impact the ground.

* * *

Jak and Daxter went to climb on the platform, which would take them up to where Keira, Samos and the other sages were waiting. However, before he got on he heard something break and shatter. Looking up he saw something come through the one eye of the robot and began to fall. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Jak then raced to the edge and jumped down after her, leaving a very confused and worried Daxter no doubt. He saw her try to reach out for something to latch onto but found that she couldn't. The boy was only inches from her before he was finally able to grab her by the hand. He pulled her up to his chest and then grabbed onto the nearest ledge.

When he knew they were okay for now, he began to make his way up. Though his arms were burning as he tried to pull his weight, along with the girl's. Looking up he saw Daxter staring down at him from the top.

"Hold on Jak, the platform is coming down to ya!" he yelled.

Jak then watched as Daxter jumped on the platform as it raced down to meet him and the girl in his arms. As soon as it was close enough, Jak jumped on the platform with the girl. Finally he was able to catch his breath as it took the three of them towards Keira and the four sages.

Once there the sages greeted them with a congratulations but then they paused when they saw the girl. Samos looked at her in curiosity while the other three sages ran over to her. The yellow sage picked her up and waited until she came to.

Dessary opened her eyes when she realized she never hit the ground. Looking up she was face to face with the yellow sage. Surprised, she jumped a bit before turning to see there were more people surrounding her.

"You did well." He said to her.

Dessary looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"You were the one helping Jak from the inside weren't you?" the sage asked her.

She then slowly nodded as she looked over at the boy she assumed was Jak. He was smiling at Keira while the orange creature was pestering them. Dessary turned her attention back to the yellow sage.

"I take it you also made them aware of the situation as well. You are a brave one that's for sure. I'm glad everything worked out." The yellow sage said as he looked at the scene.

"I am as well. I never imagined I'd be dragged into all of this." Dessary said as she looked at them.

"Well the three of us best be off. Now what was your name?" he asked

"Dessary." She said.

"I see well Dessary, I think its best you stick with Jak and them for now. I'll send word to your father for now. I'm sure that this won't be news to him." He said walking away.

Dessary stared as he left with the other three sages. She then turned back to the four that were still talking among themselves. She slowly walked over to them as Samos noticed her.

"Ah there you are my dear. If I heard correctly your name was Dessary correct?" He asked her.

She quickly nodded as she looked at the three next to her. Keira then smiled at her.

"It'll be nice to have a girl around. I hang out with too many boys don't you think?" she said to her.

Dessary smiled and nodded as she looked over to Jak who was trying his best to ignore his orange friend. She was about to turn back to the green sage, when she noticed the huge door in front of them. Slowly she began to walk over to it. Keira saw her move and followed after, also now noticing the giant door in front of them.

"Hey Jak, Daxter, daddy over here." Keira said.

The three came over and inspected the door as well. Dessary watched as Jak began putting the power cells he had into the door. Once he got all of his on there she noticed there were still three spaces left.

"Great now we have to find three more of those damn power cells." Daxter complained.

Dessary smiled and walked over to the door herself and got into her bag.

"Not exactly." Dessary said.

She then pulled out the three power cells her father had given her before she left her home. Walking in front of the door, she placed each one in its slot and finally the last one in the middle. She took a step back and watched as the door opened.

"I don't believe it." Keira said walking inside.

Jak and Daxter followed close behind, while Samos and Dessary stayed where they were.

"I believe it will be for the best for you to stay with us from now on. I'll contact your father and tell him that." Samos said.

"If you think that is best." Dessary said.

"You won't be upset?" Samos asked.

"No, he wasn't my father but he raised me. I want to know where I came from, maybe this will lead to it." She said.

She then walked in to join the other three leaving Samos to himself.

_'You are closer than you think Dessary. I only wish that you would have been taken here instead.'_ Samos thought.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry this took so long. Hopefully chapter 3 will be up really soon. Thank you everyone and please fav, follow, or review.**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	4. Chapter 3: Seperate Ways

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry this took a long time but I have been busy with school and also a group of us are heading down to Tekko con for the weekend. I was fortunate enough to have some time to finish this up before we left so I hope you all enjoy this and if you are going to Tekko I will see you there!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Jak and Daxter: An Assassin's Promise**

**Chapter 3: Separate Ways**

"Well the day has come." Samos said looking at the group before him.

Keira was standing inside the rift rider, Jak was leaning against the machine while Daxter sat on his shoulder, and Dessary was on the opposite side of the machine leaning.

"So we are actually going to use this thing?" Daxter asked looking at it.

"Indeed we found it for a reason the precursors have spoken." Samos said to them.

"Well no time like the present let's do this." Dessary said hoping into the rider next to Keira.

Jak jumped in and sat between the girls while Daxter sat in the middle of them all. Samos hopped in beside Dessary.

"Alright Jak do your thing." Daxter said waiting for Jak to hit the button.

Jak slowly pushed the button in front of him and started up the rift rider and the portal. As it opened a huge monster looking creature peered out.

"Finally I found you." It whispered.

Everyone stared in shock at the creature not knowing what to do.

"Jak do something!" Daxter yelled.

Jak reached for the controls and launched themselves forward towards the monster. As they passed through the portal the rift rider exploded and sent all of them flying. Keira and her father were further behind Jak and Daxter, while Dessary wasn't too far from the boys.

"Find yourself Jak!" Samos yelled.

The next thing Jak saw was a strange looking city. He slowly got up looking around at his surroundings. Only to be brought back by Daxter throwing a piece of the rider on the ground.

"That's it that is the last time I ever, ever! Touch and precursor crap!" he screamed.

"Over there." Someone said.

The boys looked up to find a group of people dressed in uniform come their way. Daxter freaked out and ran under the guards and out of their way, leaving Jak to himself.

"Ignore the rat, he only wants the boy." One said.

Jak's eyes widened but he didn't even have time to move before one of the guards managed to knock him out cold. The last thing he heard was Daxter calling to him.

"Don't worry Jak! I'll get you out in no time!"

Dessary woke up in the middle of the streets and slowly stood herself up. Looking around she noticed parts she remembered but that was impossible. She had never been to this place let alone seen it before.

She quickly ran through the alley and came out to what looked like a castle of some sort. She was able to get closer only to notice people approaching. Looking at their outfits she guessed they must have been some kind of guards. Dessary was about to walk away until she noticed that one of them was carrying something.

Dessary looked closer at the object and saw it was not only a person but someone she knew.

"Jak." She whispered.

She watched them walk through one of the side doors and made a mental not of which door it was. Dessary then quickly went into the town, if she was going to bust Jak out she had to make sure no one would be able to see her clear as day. She needed some kind of outfit that would hide her face and just about every part of her.

Dessary ran into the nearest house and saw it was abandoned. She quickly rummaged through all the drawers and stopped when she found an outfit that would work perfectly. It was a uniform looking outfit. It was jet black with blue lining on the edges. There was a belt with a strange symbol on it and the back of it had a tail to the coat. She smiled when she saw the hood. It was long enough to cover her face from everyone and it came to a point at the end.

"Perfect." She whispered.

She quickly threw on the outfit thanking the precursors that it fit her perfectly. She put on the black skinny looking jeans on and her black boots over them. Once she was adjusted she noticed that there were wrist blades with it as well and a sword holder with a sword already in place. Looking in the nearby mirror she barely recognized herself at all. Dessary couldn't help but give a quick smirk before she left the abandoned building.

Keira woke up in the middle of the streets she looked around wondering where she was but couldn't find an answer. Slowly she got up and saw someone approaching her.

"Hello there my dear may I help you?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, I should get going." Keira said.

The man then grabbed her by the wrist, Keira was about to punch him in the face with her free hand until she noticed he was dressed in some kind of uniform.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Errol and I'm one of the palace guards and also a racer." He said to her.

"Racer huh?" Keira said.

"Indeed are you in to racing?"

"Couldn't tell you but I am a pretty good mechanic." Keira told him.

"Well if you are as good as you say you are come with me. We need a new mechanic for the garage if you're interested."

"Lead the way."

Keira followed slowly behind him, she didn't like this man but she figured if she was able to get in there she would be able to find some sort of lead to where her father, Jak, Daxter, and Dessary had landed.

'Stay safe.' she thought.

Dessary walked around the building and managed to find the door the guards had took Jak into. She kept close to the walls and blended in as she went down the halls. As she walked she heard two guards coming her way so she hurried and hid in the closest abandoned room. Leaning out a bit she heard them talking.

"What do you think about the new prisoner?" the guard asked.

"To quiet he won't say a word to anyone. He won't last long here not with that dark eco project they decided to do."

"Yeah soon enough the boy will kick the bucket that's for sure."

Another guard came up to the two bigger ones that were just talking. Dessary kept her ears opened as she listened to the conversation, hoping they would give away where Jak might be being held.

"Excuse me but I'm supposed to head down to the cell blocks and I lost my way. Where is it again?"

"New recruit I'm assuming. It's just down the hall there. Make a right and it will take you down to the prison cells."

"Thank you."

The small guard then hurried down the hall as the other two turned the corner.

Dessary saw her chance and followed the guard to the cell block. He went down below while Dessary scanned the area. Looking around she began to feel frustrated when she saw no sign of Jak nor could she tell if any of them looked like him at all.

"This would be so much easier if I had animal vision." Dessary whispered to herself.

_'You have the power to do so young one. Just close your eyes and let your eco and eyes be your guide.'_ A voice whispered.

Dessary nearly jumped out of her skin when it spoke but she decided that it would be better to try than stand around and do nothing. Slowly she closed her eyes and focused her eco, once she felt enough power she quickly opened her eyes and was surprised to see her vision had changed. Everything seemed to be in black and white except for a yellow glow coming from one of the cells below her.

She closed and opened her eyes again and saw clear as day that it was Jak. Smiling to herself she made her way down the steps, careful to avoid the guards as she did. In no time she was in front of Jak's cell who looked very surprised and relieved at her presence.

"I'll get you out of here just hold on Jak." She whispered to him.

Jak quickly nodded and watched as she pulled out a lock pick and began to try to pick the lock to the cell. It was a few minutes before she finally heard the click and was able to open the door. Jak went to step out but pulled her behind him when he noticed someone coming their way.

The boy closed the door and made it seem as if the cell was still locked and pointed for Dessary to hide in the corner. After a moment the guards were gone and Jak motioned for her to come out.

"Thanks Jak now let's get you out of here."

Jak nodded and the two quickly made their way through the cell block. Dessary used her vision again to find the closest exit and navigated their way out. Once they were up top Dessary breathed a quick sigh of relief before turning to Jak again.

"Alright we need to get out of the building and then find Keira, Daxter, and Samos. I'm sure Samos must know what's going on around here."

The blonde nodded as they moved farther when they were close enough to the nearest exit, they heard a voice behind them.

"Well it seems we had a little bit of a break out did we?" a man said.

Dessary froze, she had heard that voice before but couldn't put her finger on where or why she would have. Jak stood in front of Dessary in front of the tall man as another appeared beside him. He was thin and small but to Dessary he looked a little too intimidating for a small man.

"Yes indeed. What shall we do with them Praxis?" he asked the bigger man.

"Errol I want you to throw the prisoner back in his cell and begin preparations for the project. Tomorrow will be his first rounds. As for the intruder leave them for me to handle." Praxis said.

Errol then grabbed Jak by the arm but this time he fought back. Dessary still stood there frozen in her spot as Praxis got closer to her. Jak was able to free himself from Errol and ran in front of Dessary blocking Praxis. The man grew angry and went to push Jak aside but Jak fought back.

Dessary finally came to her senses and threw her weapons at Praxis, grabbed Jak's hand and made a run for it. Errol though was quick on their tail as they raced around corners trying to lose him and finally they were able to duck into the closest abandoned room. They watched as Errol flew by and the two breathed a sigh of relief for the time being.

"Jak I'll distract them while you get out of here. You need to go find those three and figure out where we are. I'll be fine by myself I'm used to it in fact." Dessary said.

Jak shook his head and looked at Dessary. She was in utter shock as Jak finally spoke to her for the first time since she knew the boy.

"You get out of here and find them. They want me not you, I'll be fine besides I'm sure Keira or Samos can come up with a way to get me out. I'll be okay believe me." Jak said looking at the girl.

Dessary finally took her hood down and looked Jak in the eye.

"This is the first time I have ever heard you speak. I thought you couldn't." Dessary said with a smile.

"I always could, why bother when Dax did all the talking for me anyway?" he said smiling at the girl.

"True. You and I are a lot alike Jak. I promise I'll get you out of here with or without the others. Stay strong." She said.

Jak then hugged her and they parted. Without another word Jak ran out of the room and that was the last time she saw him for two years.

**Thanks for reading guys and as always please leave a review or if you haven't yet and enjoy this story then please follow/fav. Thank you guys it means a lot to me!**

**~wolvesfinalden**


End file.
